1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor light emitting device including a floating conductive pattern.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor light emitting devices have been known as next generation light sources having many positive attributes, e.g., relatively long lifespans, low power consumption, rapid response rates, environmentally friendly characteristics, and the like. The semiconductor light emitting devices have been used as important light sources in various products, e.g., lighting devices, backlight units of display devices, and the like.